yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroyasu Ikeda
Hiroyasu Ikeda '''is a student attending Akademi High School. Appearance Hiro's skin is rather pale, looking like it could be almost translucent. Their skin is almost rough to the touch but their face is clear. After some bad acne when they were younger, they dedicated most of the morning to putting a lot of creams on. Following this routine every morning keeps their skin clear. They are thin, barely being a healthy weight. After bullying as a child, they stopped eating (at one point going a few days without food), and were dangerously thin. However, with therapy and the proper help, they were able to be carefully guided to a (barely) healthy weight. They are working on increasing it. Their still visible ribs and thigh gap are a reminder of those times. Their eyes are a light purple, the result of putting contacts in along with the rest of the Occult Club. They are slightly hooded at the top, and sunken due to lack of sleep. Their lips, while being a little thicker than normal, are chapped, dry, and easily bleed. Hiro tends to bite on their lips while anxious, resulting in this. Hiro's hair is rather thick, being a dyed dull purple color. They dyed it with the rest of the Occult Club, and the natural color is a light auburn. They cut it short in order to appear more gender-neutral, and there is a dark purple streak in it. On the left side of their face, it hangs down, almost reaching to their eye. It's fluffy, messy, and they wash it every two days, resulting it being soft. Personality Hiro has a mostly pessimistic view on life, and a negative comment on them by another person could make them upset for days. They're short-tempered, and they tend to hold grudges for small things. Also, they're stubborn, and will keep fighting until the other gives up. This leads to a lot of punishments, as you may expect. While it's hard to get them to open up to you, when they does they will care for you like he would themself. They have so much empathy and love in their heart; this may be their downfall too. They trusts too easily, and the emotions a heart like that would feel could become overwhelming. Hiro is pretty quiet, and doesn't like talking to others unless they knows them well. Persona Hiro has the Fragile persona. If they witness a murder, they will beg for mercy, then swear they won't tell anybody. After this, they will run home. They will not call the police. If they see a corpse, they will run home and call the police. They will refuse to talk to the murderer after this, instead saying they have to be somewhere and walking away. If someone tries to take a photo of them, they will hide their face. History Relationships Kyoto Hirano Kyoto is Hiro's current boyfriend. They met on their first day of Akademi High School. Hiro was even more shy than they were now at that point, but Kyoto had the courage to approach them. Though a little nervous, they decided to hang out with each other for a while, and soon enough they were best friends. And just like Hiro has done countless times, they fell in love with their best friend. Soon enough, Kyoto asked Hiro out, and he became their boyfriend after that. Their relationship is pretty good, with occasional fights, but not too many. They have been dating for 9 months now. They're your average romantic couple, with a lot of PDA and flirtatious, teasing jokes. Kyoto is one of the only people Hiro feels completely comfortable around. Oka Ruto In Game Routine Monday 7:10 AM: Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Theme Song Hiro's theme song is 'Cavetown - This is Home'. Lyric Meanings '''Often I am upset that I cannot fall in love but I guess '' ''T''his avoids the stress of falling out of it.'' Hiro's first relationship left them broken. For quite a while after this, they felt unable to fall in love, until they met their current boyfriend. They were envious of other people who were happy in relationships. Are you tired of me yet?'' ''I'm a little sick right now but I swear When I'm ready I will fly us out of here.' They have depression, and it's quite common for them to think things like: 'How are people not tired and sick of me yet?' or 'I will get better.. but I can't. I'm too sad right now.' '''I'll cut my hair to make you stare '' ''I'll hide my chest and I'll figure out a way to get us out of here' Hiro's agender, and while people originally thought they were just trying to get attention, they really weren't. Gallery' HiroyasuIkeda.PNG|a goddamn cutie 3.PNG|Full body. Trivia * He is TooManyColours' first OC. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Fragile Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Light Music Club Category:Polyamorous Category:TooManyColors' OCs Category:Agender Category:Androromantic Category:Androsexual